Power requirements are a substantial limitation of wireless communication devices, such as Internet of Things (IoT) devices. In general, conventional wireless communication devices have been powered using two main approaches: using a battery that requires replacement, or energy harvesting from an external source. A problem arises when such devices have to operate continuously in order to send data, for example, to implement alerts, monitoring, reporting (for example, reporting abnormal conditions), and/or the like. Under such operational conditions, conventional wireless communication devices are not able to meet power demands without sacrificing design characteristics, such as performance, size, weight, and/or cost.